


How to Date a Vampire

by ghostflora



Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff, One-sided Fake Dating, To Be Edited
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-18 05:23:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 6,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16111715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostflora/pseuds/ghostflora
Summary: Yui sees Azusa as a vampire, a predatory monster of the night, and one of her captors...  Azusa sees Yui as his--wait, what should you do when the vampire who kidnapped you thinks you're dating him? Yui tries to make it work for her, because “girlfriend” is better than livestock, prey, or Bitch-chan… right...?





	1. Holding Hands

**Author's Note:**

> I'm writing this silly story to heal myself from the very angsty [Death and the Maiden](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15469122?view_full_work=true); if you want a serious fic, please read that one~
> 
> Also, this story was started in an attempt to complete the [the 30 day OTP challenge](https://fanlore.org/wiki/30_Day_OTP_Challenge), but real life got in the way. It'll be sporadically updated but I hope you like it anyway!

"Sorry, but... Don't hurt my girlfriend without my permission..." Azusa snatched Yui from the brink of death with a hand on her arm. 

Yui gasped. G-girlfriend!? Since when? No, no--priorities! Yui refocused: Kanato-kun tried to kill her by pushing her out a window for being a  _ dirty traitor. _ She had to escape! They needed to get out of school immediately! 

“Shut up! I don’t care!” Kanato screamed. “ _ This time _ I’m going to--” 

This murder attempt was not Kanato’s first; it had become a bizarre routine for Yui to be saved by Azusa, who once again grabbed Teddy. Azusa tossed the toy bear down the hallway stairs, scooped Yui up, and jumped out of the window holding her in his arms.

Yui smothered a scream of her own, but the full moon peeked out from behind it’s cloud blanket; Azusa could fly tonight. 

* * *

When Azusa landed in the park, Yui clung to the grass on her knees. She didn’t vomit, thankfully. Flying was not fun. 

_ Full moons are always so scary, _  she thought, peeking at Azusa. 

Her vampire guard looked slightly more lively than usual with a grin on his face. Other than that, though, he was...quiet. She felt grateful that he hadn’t demanded her blood as payment.

Azusa waited for her to stand up before he caught her hand. “Let’s go home together… by ourselves, okay?”

Yui stuttered out an okay, now remembering that Azusa said she was _his_ _girlfriend._ Azusa spoke very little, but when he did--he always said such strange things!

Azusa didn’t let go as he led her across the grass. His hand was cool and scarred, and his fingers gripped her tight enough to hurt, but… 

Yui’s heart couldn’t take it. Holding hands with a boy who announced he was your boyfriend--even without your permission--was a lot of excitement! Especially because it was Azusa-kun, who had been sort of nice to her. He was the only vampire she’d met who didn’t say nasty things about her or treat her like a pest. But Azusa acted strange and frightening, too...

Yui decided to broach the subject delicately, swinging her free arm. “Holding hands… We almost look like a couple, don’t we?”

“Almost?” Azusa stopped, and tugged on her hand so she stopped, too. “Are we... not a couple?”

“U-um...” Yui’s trapped hand felt sweaty and hot. 

She should correct him. They were not dating, goodness, no, they were... well, captor and captive! He and his brothers abducted her from the Sakamaki mansion and wouldn’t let her leave--how on earth had he got it in his head that there was anything romantic between them?

After all, Yui never even answered the outrageous question he poised when they first met: _ “Do you...like me?” _

“I thought… you accepted my confession?” Azusa’s pale eyes filled with sorrow.

When? Did that time even count as a confession? Yui pursed her lips.

This was… weird, but… maybe she should go along with this? Everyone got more emotional during the full moon, and Yui didn’t know Azusa well enough to say he wouldn’t get angry about being corrected. Or _rejected._ Besides, this wasn’t nearly as scary as Azusa’s delusions about pain and the “friends” he introduced to her, so maybe it’d be okay?

Yui looked away and lied, “O-of course... I misspoke…”

Azusa giggled. It was a very cute sound, but it still made Yui's stomach clench. “That's right... I'm your boyfriend…” He pressed his free hand to his mouth. “Oh, but… what do boyfriends do? I've never had a girlfriend before."

Yui blinked. “I've never had a boyfriend, either.”

“Ah. We're the same…” Azusa smiled.

So they were… One side of Yui’s mouth lifted.


	2. Cuddling

“If... you're my girlfriend… we can do fun stuff, right?”

Yui lowered her book and stared at the vampire who abruptly appeared in her bedroom. 

The first thing the Mukami brothers did after they abducted her from the Sakamaki mansion was make her choose someone by card. When she drew Azusa's card, she never imagined a situation like this. Ever.  This girlfriend thing was the latest in a long line of reasons Yui didn't understand him, and wondered if she ever would.

Azusa sat down on her bed and drew a knife from his sleeve. 

Yui winced, her mind racing: She hadn't thought this through. If they were _dating,_ Azusa might have _expectations_ about his obsession with pain.

“Why don't we do something else?” Yui held up her book like a barrier.

“Like what?” 

“We could, uh, go on dates and get to know each other better?”

“Okay, but… what can we do right now? It's... almost time for bed...“

Yui glanced at the rising sun outside her window. “True. We could… watch a movie or something,” Azusa's penetrating gaze made her nervously blurt out, “or cuddle, or…” 

Azusa blinked twice and tilted his head like a puppy. “Cuddle?” 

“You know, uh, a hug?” 

Azusa froze for a moment, his eyes growing wide as a blush bloomed over his cheeks. He dropped his gaze and fiddled with the knife in his hands. “I would... like to do that...” After setting the knife on the desk by her bed, Azusa awkwardly spread his arms.

Inexplicably, Yui found the trembling in his hands cute. He looked so timid, but so eager… she put her book away and shyly scooted closer. 

Azusa wrapped his arms around her. 

_ This… wasn’t so bad… _ or so she started to think, but Azusa's grip tightened. Yui squeaked, but her flailing was useless--his body crushed hers and his chin tucked against her bare shoulder, nudging the black strap of her shirt. 

Yui felt a thrill of fear, but he didn't bite her; he just held her. Her heart pounded against her ribs, but it wasn't terrible. 

As a sacrificial bride,she hadn't been hugged in a long time… and from the wide-eyed expression he wore, she suspected Azusa had even less experience. There was something painfully sad about the way he kept shivering and peeking at her face with uncertain eyes. 

Almost as if… he expected rejection…? 

Yui sighed. This was a bit awkward, but far from the worst a vampire had done to her. 

As if reminded of his own nature, he brushed his lips against her throat. “Your body finally relaxed… that's good…”

With a shiver of her own, Yui's hands curled into his white sweater.  

It was impossible for her to guess how old he really was, but it surprised Yui to hear that he’d never dated. Well, Azusa was quiet, and he could be a bit obsessed with pain and wounds… he had shadows under his eyes, scars on his face, and those bandages… um. Yui tried not to judge by appearances, but maybe it did make some sense? 

Anyway, this dating farce might be a good opportunity to learn more about him.

Azusa sighed and pulled back. “This is nice, but…” He stripped off his bandages, revealing bleeding gashes. “Justin...and the others… They want to cuddle too, okay?” Azusa’s fingers threaded through the blood rolling down his arm.

“No!” Yui pressed the gauze to his bleeding injuries. She hadn't realized he was hurt!  

“Why not…?” Blood dripped on her bed in red raindrops.

“B-because… because,” Yui faltered. “I’m your girlfriend. We, we should be alone together?”

Azusa’s face blushed harder than before. He lowered his eyes. “Oh. You don’t want to share… no one should interrupt… our special time, right?” Azusa smiled, tiny and soft. “I understand…”

He bid Justin, Christina, and Melissa goodnight and wrapped them up… and reached for her again, of course. 

In her heart, Yui cheered. Being Azusa’s girlfriend could work for her!


	3. Watching a Movie

“We’re going to watch...a movie. It’s funny, so... You’ll...be able to laugh, okay?” 

Yui gazed at the box cover of a horror movie.   
  
Azusa smiled and put in the DVD. He admitted to stealing the laptop from Kou’s room, which was probably not the best idea, but Azusa said he wanted to do more “lovey-dovey couple” things with Yui.   
  
Keeping in mind his attempt to make her cuddle with his “friends,” Yui thought even a scary movie might be better than any alternatives he could have up his sleeve.   
  
Azusa set up the laptop on the coffee table, so Yui sat on the edge of the couch.   
  
“You're too far away. Sit closer.” Azusa patted the cushion beside him. 

She hesitated. 

If Yui wouldn't move, then Azusa would help, it seemed--he crowded into her space, pressing his thigh to hers, and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.   
  
Yui felt twitchy, but as the movie started to set up the mystery of the monster, she forgot about herself and clung to him. Azusa chuckled at the bloody special effects, but Yui felt sicker after every death.   
  
Finally, she couldn't take it. The main characters were watching a recorded mutilation scene that scared her more than anything they'd seen so far. She closed her eyes and begged, “Please… turn it off!”   
  
“Huh? Why…?” Azusa patted her back.  “Look. It's funny… this part, it's fake…Look...”   
  
“I can't, I can't look,” she sobbed, grabbing his arm and tugging desperately. Even if she couldn't see it, she could hear the music rising to a terror pitch and screaming begin--   
  
With a sharp breath -- surprised again -- Azusa shifted and cut the sound. His hands found her shaking shoulders and he slowly ran one hand  across them.   
  
Yui let out a deep breath. Her face grew hot and uncomfortable with the unwinding tension.   
  
“Sorry, I was having fun, but… hm.” Azusa tipped her head up and wiped her tears, “Why are you crying, Eve?”   
  
Yui bit her lip and shook her head.   
  
“Are you in pain?”   
  
“Sorry…” she mumbled, embarrassed with her outburst.   
  
“Would you like… to be in pain?” Azusa clarified.   
  
Freezing with new fear, Yui shook her head again.   
  
“That's too bad…” Azusa sounded tired. His eyes drifted away, and his voice was soft as he said, “It didn't work, huh…”


	4. Cosplay

“I’m...going to give you a checkup."  
  
“Azusa-kun, are you playing doctor?”   
  
More correctly, _why_ was he playing doctor during their night school’s “lunchtime”? He’d dragged her to the school nurse’s office--empty, luckily--and told her to her to lay down. When he came out in a white coat and fake glasses, Yui had no words.   
  
“It’s cosplay.” Azusa gazed at her calmly. “Couples do it.” He leaned in and pushed the fake glasses up his nose. "It's exciting."   
  
Exciting?! What was he planning? Yui twisted her hands. “Azusa-kun, we can't... you're getting the order wrong.”   
  
“What order?” He tucked a strand of dark hair behind his ear, and his eyes were bright.

“The order of...um, romance.” Her inner alarm bells were ringing, but she tried to focus.  
  
This is the conclusion she'd come to: sure, maybe she didn't want a vampire for a boyfriend, but… If romance was unfamiliar territory to them both, then this was her chance to set the rules. She could make life better for herself, and maybe for Azusa, too.   
  
Azusa leaned in even closer. “Tell me…”   
  
Yui's face burned and her eyes fell upon the collar of his shirt. (He'd even donned a tie.) “This...stuff… happens after kissing, and dates.”   
  
“How many dates?”   
  
Yui kicked her feet on edge of the exam bed. “I don't know… it's different for everyone.” She started at her shoes.   
  
Azusa’s eyes peeked at her still, waiting…   
  
“So. With dating it goes like… first, we get to know each other, with dates.” She almost said _and other fun activities_ , but who knows what Azusa would come up with if given such a prompt. Better not.     
  
“Okay. So dates, and… we learn…?” His hand drifted to his mouth and he bit his rubber glove in a nervous gesture.   
  
“Yes. Then… um. We do more... i-intimate and romantic stuff later, after we're really comfortable with each other…”   
  
“What happens after that?”   
  
“Marriage? Uh… that's it! Relationships are supposed to be fun and engaging.” Yui played with the edges of her skirt. “Here's the important part: you can't force your partner to do anything… relationships are built on trust.”   
  
No forcing his fangs on her. No knives.

Could he even handle it? 

“Mm… okay...” Azusa fiddled with his gloves. He pinched off a hole in one. “I wanted to hear your heartbeat, but… I’ll wait...”  
  
“You did?” Yui blinked. “Why?”

“I heard good, loving relationships are… supposed to make your heart pitter-patter.”

Perhaps that was the reason for the horror movie? A smile tugged her lips. So Azusa was trying, in his special way… Yui relented: “You can check if you want to, but I feel calm right now…”

“Really?” Azusa moved in immediately. “Thank you, Eve…” He pulled her bows loose and his hand lingered over the button of her school uniform.

After donning the earpieces of the stethoscope, pressed the metal disc side to her shirt with a cool thump. The expression in his pale, pale eyes was...intense… At this proximity, she could see every fragile eyelash of his downcast eyes.   
  
Her heart sped up just a little, and Azusa's eyes flickered up to hers.   
  
"Cute." He giggled, and moved the chest piece to another area.   
  
Yes, Azusa was the oddest vampire she'd ever met.

After he finished...that, Yui quickly pulled a box out of her school bag. “I made lunch for us!”

“Huh?” Now it was Azusa's turn to ask: “Why…?”

Yui pried the lid off of the double decker bento and handed Azusa the bottom half. “Because I'm your girlfriend! I'm supposed to do things like this, to take care of you.”

 _And not hurt you,_ Yui added silently.

Azusa blushed again, and he took a bit of his spicy sushi roll. “It's delicious! Ah, Eve… thank you…” 

Yui smiled. “You're welcome!”

Mission accomplished.


	5. On a Date

“Let’s go out on a date.”

Yui blinked and opened the door of her room wider so she could see Azusa’s mellow face. “Right now…?”

Azusa shifted from foot to foot. “Whenever you’re ready.” He eyed her with suspicion. “Unless… You don’t want to go on a date with me…?”

“Oh. No. Uh, I do! Please let me get ready.” She smiled and, with an awkward bow, shut the door to her bedroom. She changed into a nice white dress and--at Azusa's urging--good walking shoes.

He led her through the winding mansion halls until they reached a library Yui hadn't known about.

Dark wood and vibrant purple and black damask wallpaper gave the room an overwhelming feeling. Each wall was crowded with fraying, yellowed maps and towering bookcases full of old hardback books, colored glass bottles with flaking labels, jars with gauzy shapes preserved inside... Yui tried to stop looking, but she found a pile of tiny animal skulls in one corner, and feathers--

Azusa passed the shelves with enviable nonchalance. He moved deep into the room and touched the glass doorknob of a large black door wedged between the dispays.

“Okunoshima…” He whispered.

The door's black surface rippled and a sheen of light flickered over it, but it was over too quickly for Yui to understand.

Azusa held out his hand to Yui. “Let's go… okay?”

She didn't move, so Azusa had to pull her through the dark doorway.

The door led to a grassy area in a crumbling structure and roads dotted with palm trees. When she turned around to check… yes, the door itself was coming out of a palm tree, too.

She'd accepted that magic existed, but she'd only encountered curses and potions, demon and familiars. This certainly was different.

“Where are we?” Her voice sounded far away.

“Rabbit Island.”

“What?”

“You like them… right?” Azusa tugged her forward again. “I have carrots, and… pellets, for tourists. Let's find them… bunnies…”

Rabbit Island was not an exaggeration, Yui learned. No cats or dogs were allowed on the island where rabbits had been allowed to breed without restraint after being turned into a park. Japan had once produced poison gas here, Azusa explained, with perhaps too much interest.

They were quickly approached by a few curious rabbits, who were used to people.

“This one has red eyes... look... like blood, see?” He pointed to an albino.

“...Yeah.” Vampires couldn’t help it, she supposed.

Azusa’s eyes opened wide as he touched the surprisingly docile animal’s fur. “It’s soft… and fluffy… and warm, like you.”

Yui raised an eyebrow, but only asked, “Do you like it, Azusa-kun?” No knives, nobody getting hurt… She felt herself relax a little.

His expression was very puzzled, but he didn’t stop petting the rabbit, either.

Once the rabbits in the area realized they had food, they were swarmed by fluffy bodies. They almost knocked her over, and it was… fun, petting as many as possible.

Yui found herself giggling a few times--giggling! When was the last time she had a day like this?

After using up the food and losing the animals' interest, Azusa didn't return them to the mansion. Instead, he led them through the door again. They emerged from a brick wall of a cosy cafe. The mascot, she noticed, was another bunny.

Yui ordered two strawberry tarts for them, because the large menu overwhelmed Azusa.

The only thing he said about the tart was, “Sweet… ...” and smiled at the strawberry impaled on his fork. He’d remembered to bring his favorite pepper flakes, so the red berry was crusted with powerful spice. Azusa lifted his berry. “Yui-san... Try some?”

Yui opened her mouth to say _no, thank you_ and Azusa shoved his fork in. 

“It’s hot,” Yui cried, flinching around a mouthful of spice. She couldn’t taste the berry or anything else, just bitter, painful flavor that tore apart her mouth! She forced herself to swallow it anyway and coughed like her lungs were full of ash.

Quickly, Yui ate a bite of her own dessert and rolled the sweet cream around in her mouth. The milky flavor cooled her tongue a little, but the spiciness lingered. Another part of her wondered if anyone in the cafe saw Azusa do that...

“Your face is red...” Azusa leaned in.

“I-it’s nothing.” Yui quickly ate another bite.

“Tell me?” Azusa’s eyes were very pale and curious.

Her cheeks growing hotter, she honestly admitted, “Well, you know. Feeding each other is something couples do, so….”

Azusa perked up and clutched his fork tighter.

Oh, right.

“Me too…” Azusa said, and opened his mouth: “Ahhh…”

Never mind her mouth--now her face was burning! Even her ears felt hot. Yui nibbled her lip, but… she fed Azusa a bit of her tart and cream with a shaking hand.  

\--It felt like she was really on a date.


	6. Doing Something Ridiculous

 “The last part of our date… is this…”

As soon as they returned to the mansion, Azusa brought her into the parlor and drew an ornamental knife. It was beautiful, sleek, and incredibly sharp looking, with intricate designs on the blade and a carved handle. He tilted his head at her. “Do you need me to help you again?” 

“Um, that’s okay… I don’t need to…” 

“I want you to...” He unraveled the bandages on his arm to reveal the gashes on his arms. They weren’t scars yet, even with his vampire healing. He must have opened them again.

Yui winced. She didn’t want to hurt Azusa’s body or his feelings, but it seemed as if she would have to pick one…

Before she could decide, Azusa moved her to stand with her back pressed against his chest. He held his wounded arm out in front of him and pushed the knife into her fingers. “Please cut me…hurt me…” So quiet Yui might not have heard it if he hadn’t spoken into her ear, he added, “It’s my reward, right?”

Yui stiffened. He needed a reward for taking her out and doing something that wasn’t painful, really? 

She needed to reply quickly to turn this around, and--

Too late.

Azusa took the opportunity to push on her arm from behind. She shrieked as the blade gouged him by accident. Again, it happened again…!

He moaned in pain.

Yui could never get over the sight of Azusa bleeding. “Bandages, and-” Her hands spasmed over the wound as she tried to force her way out of his grip. It didn’t work; he was too strong. 

“No! … Bandages are good… but nothing else.” His voice was eerily low. Was he angry? 

But he could get an infection--Yui wanted to protest, but this type of logic didn’t work on Azusa. She tried to think about what did…? Pain. Azusa would consider pain. 

Yui squeezed her eyes shut. “It’ll hurt. Alcohol is... painful. It stings if you put it on an open wound.” She didn’t mention it was a disinfectant.

“Oh… mm…” Azusa made some thoughtful sounds, and wrapped his bleeding arm around her in a hug that smeared red over her nice clothes. “If it’s painful… if it’s from Eve… I want it.” 

When he let her go, she fetched the first aid kit and gathered the supplies. She held the uncapped bottle of alcohol over his wound and hesitated to pour. “This…uh, this will hurt.” What was more painful, alcohol or iodine? She couldn’t remember, but she thought she made the right choice...

He sucked in breath with a hiss as the liquid hit his cut. “It hurts…” he laughed. “It's great… this stuff…”

Yui wasn't sure how to reply to that, but she wiped down his bleeding gashes carefully and bandaged him up.

He admired his wrapped arm. “I like it… when you wrap my arm, too.” He caught her hand and have it a small kiss.

By instinct, Yui jerked her hand away. 

“What's wrong?” Azusa paused. “Did I do something bad…?”

“No, sorry…” Yui shook her head. She shoved the extra gauze and scissors back into the first aid kit. 

Hurting Azusa as a “reward” made her feel sort of ridiculous and  _ used _ . Like he had just  _ bribed _ her with the date, instead of sharing an experience with her. 

“You gave me two rewards, so…” Azusa caught her hand again. "I want to… give you a reward, too.”

Oh. Yui knew what that meant. “I-I don't need it!”

“Why are you mad...” Azusa rubbed his bandage. “Didn't you like the date? I worked hard… I asked Kou what girls like… I did everything he said…”

“...What did he say?”

“Girls like… cute animals, and sweets. He said to pamper you and then get a reward. Wasn't that a good date?” 

Okay, that did sound like something Kou would say… she rubbed her aching temple. “Um… Kou made a mistake. The date is supposed to be rewarding by itself.”

“Oh.  That… makes sense…”

She pressed him, “Didn't you have fun?”

“Yes…” 

Yui sighed. At least she had that small comfort? Pain wasn't the only thing he liked, even if he was obsessed with it.  


	7. Wearing Each Other's Clothes

“This is my sweater. If you wear it… it’s called a, ‘boyfriend sweater.’” Azusa held out a very soft-looking sweater. The fluffy fabric was white with little blue snowflakes.     
  
Yui frowned. “Uh, thank you? But… why...” it wasn't particularly cold in the mansion. October was still burning off the heat of summer.  
  
“You’ll need it,” he said, smiling mischievously, and pressed the sweater on her.  
  
He brought her to the magic door again, but this time...he said something in a language she didn't know.  
  
They emerged in a cavern full of ice crystals shaped like giant snowflakes and shattered glass sticking out of the ceiling. The crystals glowed with unnatural blue light, reflecting small rainbows here and there.

There was snow beneath her feet in this strange winter environment, and--Yui shivered. He'd given her a sweater, but Yui was still wearing shorts! She pressed her bare knees together and tucked her hands into her sleeves.  
  
Azusa sat down and, with no gloves at all, began packing the snow into round shapes.  
  
“Azusa-kun, this is very pretty, but…” She glanced around.

The glimmering ice parted in a winding path that led to a dark lake in the distance. Upon the lake were the white, frozen roots of an enormous tree, and between the roots glowed mystical balls of light blue. There were very little sounds beyond Azusa's hands moving around the snow, and the emptiness was eerie.

Pushing her hands further into the safety of the fluffy sweater, she guessed, “Is this the underworld?”  
  
“Yes… Come look, Yui-san.” He gestured at what he'd done to the snow.  
  
Yui crouched beside him. “Snow bunnies!”  
  
There were five perfectly oval shaped bunnies in the snow, with leaves for ears and berries for eyes. One bunny was noticeably bigger than the others, one had a frown made with sticks, one had an earring pinned through the leaf, and another two... were exactly the same, and set slightly to the side.

Yui smiled. "They're very cute."

Azusa laughed softly. "Do you think so? I made everyone..."

"Your family is important to you, huh?"

"Mm... and my girlfriend, too." He beamed at her. "I should give... my bunny scars, though, huh?"

Her hand caught his before he could scar the bunny. His skin was freezing, but she ignored it. 

"You dislike scars?"

Yui faltered. "No, but..."

Azusa frowned and let his eyes drop to their joined hands.  "You're cold... Ah. That’s right… You’re supposed to be warm...” Azusa’s other icy hand brushed her cheek thoughtfully. “Hmm. But you're cold now, so...I'll warm you up. Okay?”

His fingertips left trails where they touched her. “Um.” Yui shivered again and asked, “How?”

“I'll take... your blood…” He smiled mischievously. “That always makes you feel warm, right?”

“I don’t think so--” She scooted away, but--Azusa was so fast when she was least prepared for it!

He looped his arms around her and plunged his fangs right into her neck.  
  
She gasped and tried to shove him away as her blood sprang forth under the suction of his lips, but her body didn't cooperate. As always, a feeling of heat and weakness spread through her limbs, making her hands clumsy… Her bare knees hit the snow. “No…”  
  
Azusa broke away with a sickening wet noise. “Huh?”  
  
“Please stop…” Yui whimpered.  
  
Azusa licked his bloody lips. “Why?”  
  
“I...I want to go home…”  
  
“...Okay…”


	8. Spooning

“Follow me, okay?”

Yui didn't reply, but she let Azusa lead her into one of the grand parlors in the Mukami manor. Inside the room there was a fire blazing in the hearth. The flames were brilliant in the fading sunset.

The evening was cool, but it was the mood between them that made the room feel.cold and bitter with words unsaid after their snowy outing turned foul.

Yui announced, “I'll make hot chocolate,” before she hurried away.

Despite the uneasy air, she still spiced Azusa's chocolate with chile powder, cinnamon, and vanilla, following a recipe she vaguely remembered from the days before vampires. 

The break from Azusa didn't last. He caught up and helped her carry the tray back to the parlor with downcast eyes. As they sat by the crackling fire. Azusa wrapped her in a large fur-trimmed blanket. He still sat close to her, but he didn't touch her.

Yui sipped her drink slowly. Finally, she said, “Thank you for stopping when I asked you to.”

It was the truth. Their second date was turning out worse than the first, despite Azusa's efforts, but she was glad he stopped.

“I'm sorry… I scared you.” Azusa nudged aside his own mug and scooted closer to her spot on the rug. His eyes peered through his messy bangs. “I thought you liked being bitten. Doesn’t it make you feel good? Your scent gets sweeter…”

Yui worried at her lip. After being asked in such a way, almost innocently… she couldn't deny her own involuntary arousal when hands held her tight or fangs slipped through her skin.

“Maybe… that's why I don't like it. I don't like… Liking it. It feels like something is wrong with me.”

“I don't understand. Doesn't that mean you like it?”

She smiled wryly. “I don't know. But we need to get to know eachother better, right?”

Azusa ducked his head. “I thought… I knew you, but… mm…”

Yui observed the firelight on Azusa's profile. The glow highlighted the scarred bridge of his nose and the strange downturn of his lips.

“Can I ask you something, too…?” Yui sipped her cocoa as Azusa's face brightened. “Why do you like pain so much?” 

Azusa's eyes grew hazy, and he touched the arm with his _friends_. “Hm… it's nice, isn't it? Makes you feel like… you're really living.”

She finished her hot chocolate in thoughtful silence.

For a while, Azusa said nothing else, too, but then: “Can I hold you again? It won't hurt…” His eyes didn't quite focus.

Azusa's shoulders were hunched, making him look small.

Her heart twinged. “As long as it doesn't hurt…”

Two arms slid around her shoulders, and for a brief moment she felt the thrill of alarm. But… instead of a bite, of pain, Azusa simply pulled her back to his chest and rolled them both to lie down on the thick rug.

Yui's cheek brushed the furry texture. It was soft.

It was not painful.

She did not dislike it.

 


	9. Shopping

For their next date, Yui thought a shopping mall would be a safe outing. Azusa looked cagey when they entered the mall, and he insisted on holding her hand again, but...after they drifted to the first display for window shopping, Azusa began to perk up. He peered into the stores and made noises of interest.  
  
In a cute gift store, Azusa asked, “Yui-san, can I see your hand?”  
  
She hesitated. “Why?” This question hadn't worked out well for her in the past.  
  
Azusa tilted his head. “...you don’t want to?”  
  
… but, his sad expression melted her better judgement, so she let him have her hand.  
  
He spread her fingers and...slipped on a ring.  
  
“A-Azusa-kun!”  
  
His fangs flashed when he smiled. “Some girls in my class...were talking about this. It’s a mood ring. If you wear it, I’ll know how you feel…”  
  
Yui’s face felt hot. “Um, I don't think those really works…”  
  
“Let me see the card…” Azusa checked the card, and the color of the ring. “Purple. Ah. You're embarrassed, Yui-san.”

She couldn't find a reply to that.

* * *

 

They drifted their way through the crowds to the arcade.

The Forbidden Arcade, Yui used to call it. She checked for familiar faces with no luck.

See, her father eschewed most forms of technology--no television, no computer. As a priest, he wanted to raise his child with as little contact with worldly temptations as possible. He only grudgingly allowed her to have a phone for emergencies.  

When her friends dragged her out to the mall--"We gotta broaden your mind, Komori!”-- Yui never told her father about it, because there was nothing to tell. She only watched her friends play games or try on clothes.

But there was one thing… one tiny place where everyone talked her into bending her father's rules...

Yui pulled back the booth's curtain and gestured for Azusa to follow her inside.

“What's this?”

Yui grinned. “Let's take some pictures, Azusa-kun!” She tapped the photo booth screen with practiced ease and instructed Azusa to pose. He… tried, but he looked awkward as she made peace signs and funny faces and leaned against him (oops, forgot herself).

For the last photo, though, Azusa kissed her cheek.

Once they finished adding frames, stamps and writing to their photos, Yui printed out copies for both of them.

Azusa checked her ring again. “Ah, it's green. You're happy now…”

“Oh…” Yui's fingers curled in his grip.

Even after he let her escape, she couldn't help but notice the way Azusa's fingertips lingered over her smiles...and the last photo, where he wrote, “I love you, Eve…” while Yui gaped at him, her emotions running wild.

He didn’t really-- no, he did, he thought they were in love? --

Suddenly, Yui felt a pang of guilt for misleading him, and she looked away as she explained, “They're stickers, so you can put them wherever you want…”

“Where do you put them, Yui-san?”

“In a journal.” Or, well, she used to do that…back when she had friends instead of distant classmates who dodged her eyes. “I'd show it to you, but it's at the...well, the Sakamaki mansion.”

They probably threw her stuff away, though.

Azusa tilted his head. “I see.” He took her hand again, glanced at her ring, and gently said, “Thank you.” He held her gaze as he slowly kissed the back her of her hand.


	10. Ice Cream

“Heh. It hurts…” Azusa smiled dreamily at his spice-covered scoops of ice cream. “My head feels… tingly... cold pain.”

Yui winced. Well, she thought an ice cream parlor would be harmless--the pastel interior and cute waitress uniforms always drew her eye back when she went to school on this side of town, but… Azusa…

She twirled her spoon. “Where are you going to put your stickers?”

Azusa kept his photo booth stickers out on the table between them. “I don’t know. I never thought about something like this…” He paused and gave her a sideways glance. “When I was little… we didn’t have photos like this, as proof… that something happened. There were only… bruises, or welts, or injuries....”

Yui's eyes darted to his bandaged arm.

“Heh. Are you curious about them, now…?” Azusa's grin widened as he followed her gaze.

“...Yes, I am. Please tell me more.” She swallowed a spoonful of ice cream without tasting it.

He peeled back the gauze, exposing torn skin to the pastel ice cream parlor. Azusa's fingers slid over the blotches of purple and pink scarring. “Ah. I forgot to refresh them… they disappear sometimes, but I always bring them back. Ever since… they first left me…”

“When was that?”

“When I was a human child, they had fun hitting me, kicking me… and now...”  He held the angry-looking scar down until part of it turned white, and released it. “Hehe. Justin is laughing, see?”

Yui wondered what happened to them, why they became wounds on Azusa’s skin. Did she really want to know? She stirred her ice cream without eating it for a while, mixing the colorful sprinkles and strawberry syrup in with the melting cream. They left streaks across the white ice cream, like blood and bruises.

"Ne," Azusa called her out of her mood. He held up a scoop of his chocolate flavor. "Let's do it again... the couple thing..."

Yui smiled weakly and let Azusa feed her from his bowl.

Each cool and sweet spoonful seemed to soothe her mind. 

Azusa was smiling again when she was done. "...You're so cute." 

Yui blinked at him and licked her lips.


	11. Animal Ears

“Try this on…”

Yui used to desperately pray to God to deliver her from evil. She should’ve prayed harder.

The costume displayed on the label’s picture showed: Rabbit ears. Black one-piece with a tail. Fishnets. A collar and bowtie.

Did Azusa know this was a _sexy bunny outfit_ he was pushing her to wear?

Yui guessed: “Is this also Kou's advice?”

“Yes!” Azusa nodded to emphasize his point. “I got it for you, at the mall…I thought you liked bunnies?”

Yui bit her lip. “Can I just wear the ears?”

“Oh… okay.” Azusa set the rest of the outfit down and longingly gazed at the fishnets. “Are you sure…? These might feel nice…” 

She pressed her lips together, but didn’t answer as she put on the ears.

Azusa, who had donned his blue silk ears as well, “Eve.. You look so cute. Can I give you a hug?”   
  
“...Sure.”

Her vampire un-boyfriend snuggled up to her again, like a… bunny.


	12. Kigurumi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one has recycled content culled from an old story I'm rewriting. ^^

“I brought you a present…”

Azusa had a pale blue bunny plush.

Unable to help herself, Yui looked at the sweet face and wondered: "What's inside it?"

Azusa split the back seam with a knife. He pulled out the white fiberfill and pinches it apart with his fingers. "Fluffy stuff…?"

Poor bunny. Yui bit her lip. "You didn't put anything strange in it? Like… a soul, or your mother's ashes?"

 _A knife,_ she didn't say.

He pulled the white fluff too far apart, and now it was sticking to his clothes. He brushed the fuzzy hair-like strands off. "...You want me to put ashes inside...?" He looked up at her and furrows his brows.

"No, no! I'm only asking!" She waved her hands. “Azusa-kun, what's all this for? And why is it bunnies again?”

Azusa glanced at her through his lashes. “You remind me of a bunny… you're soft, and small, and very afraid.” His mouth crooked in something not quite a smile, and he inched closer. He inhaled her scent. “And your heartbeat races… when I get close...”

Yui bit her lip.

 

* * *

Azusa turned his gift over and over in his hands. “What is it? Something painful…?”

“I think you’ll like it.” Azusa had given her several presents now, so it was time to reciprocate, right? Yui thought so.

Azusa’s present was also a bunny. Pajamas, specifically. A blue one-piece with a rabbit-eared hood.

He blinked at it. Not a knife. Not a whip. No pain, but… “It’s soft…” He pressed the fabric to his cheek to feel the texture.

Yui felt a bit proud of herself--Azusa loved soft things, didn’t he? And bunnies. If she recalled the way he spoke of being “the same” as her and compared it to the places he brought her to and the things he’d given her, she thought she could get a clearer picture of him.

“Thank you, Yui-san.” Azusa shifted his feet. “Can I try it on?”

When he came back… For some reason, Azusa wrapped bandages on the outside of his pajama arms.

“You remind me of a bunny, too.”  Yui’s hand brushed the gauze. On a closer look, red speckles seeped through the white.

Rabbits, she once heard, were sensitive to loneliness. They could die from it.


End file.
